The aim of the proposed research is to refine and extend data analyses comprising an evaluation of an action-research and organizational change project in ten London-area hospitals in which top-level administrators, nurses, and doctors studied survey research techniques and conducted projects in their own hospitals. Outside change-agents provided assistance when so directed by the hospital teams. Independent evaluation showed some changes in the communications behavior (including listening, sensitivity) of the individual hospital team members, which were correlated with variables such as the extent team members were involved in the project and the extent they received relatively "deep" (emotional) kinds of change-agent interventions. More recent analyses indicate some decreases (improvements) in the average lengths of patient stay in the hospitals, and the aim of the present study is to clarify the extent of changes in length of stay (by regression and anaylsis of variance techniques) and to relate these changes (by correlations and partial correlations, partialling out earlier levels of the length of stay and/or other spurious determinants) back to change-program inputs and intermediate outcomes ("process") in an analysis with N equals 10 hospitals. The "depth" and "dither" (cognitive diversity) of change-agent interventions will be related to changes in the hospital team. The diffuseness-specificity of the intervention and hospital team situation is also expected to be positively associated with changes in individuals, and negatively associated with problem-solving or organizational changes made by the managers. Individual changes (and problem-solving outcomes) are expected to affect the efficiency of patient care only as mediated by the horizontal and vertical integration of the hospital, so as to impact on coordination and care at the ward-level.